Should've Said No
by Nemo-hime
Summary: Ok, first fanfic! wh00t! based on the song 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift. Please read. Rated because I am still getting used to the whole rating system. SasuNaru, past NejiNaru, a bit of NejiIno. btw, YAOI! you have been warned.


Ok, this is my first fanfic, so R&R if you think it's worth it.

Anime: Naruto

Pairings: SasuNaru, past NejiNaru, a bit of NejiIno

Song: _Should've Said No_ by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. No matter how much I want to…

_Lyrics_

**Breaks**

"Speech"

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, _

_The smiles, the flowers, everything, _

_Is gone._

Naruto looked away from Neji.

"We are over." He told his boyfriend of 3 years. Neji looked at him incredulously.

"What?! Why?" the opal-eyed beauty asked.

_Yesterday I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you, _

_Feels wrong._

"Because I just had a nice talk with Gaara. He seems to think he saw you and Ino making out in the back of your car last night." The blonde turned steely blue eyes on Neji.

_You say, that you'd take it all back, _

_Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said yes_

He panicked.

"It didn't mean anything! I am sorry, but she seduced me! I was stupid, and I never should have-"

He was cut off by Naruto's laugh. It was not his normal 'ha-ha I love live' laugh either. No, it was more of a 'you are a lying bastard' laugh.

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

"You're right, you never should have. But you did. And now, we are over."

_You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

Naruto gave him a broken look.

"I gave you my heart. I gave you my innocence. I should not be wondering what I've done wrong!" Neji felt a spark of hope.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby! It was my fault! Please, forgive me!"

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me._

"No, I won't. I can't. This should not be happening. But it is. And it is all your fault."

**-Break-**

_You can see that I've been cryin', _

_Baby you know all the right things,_

_To say._

Two days later, Naruto was staring at his apartment in disbelief. There was flowers, cards, balloons, stuffed animals, chocolates, and even a puppy looking back at him.

_But do you, honestly, _

_Expect me, to believe,_

_We could ever be the same._

Neji walked in behind him.

"Do you like it? It's all for you," he said to the stunned teen in front of him.

"Neji, no. I hate it. Even if I did take you back, I could never trust you, so what's the point?"

_You say, that the past is the past, _

_You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said yes_

"But I have learned my lesson! Can't we just forget it? It's in the past!" Neji was almost begging.

"No," was all Naruto said.

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

Neji stood shell-shocked in the doorway. How could anyone reject him?

_You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

"And Neji? It seems that Ino felt a bit guilty. She came to confess to me last night."

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me.._

Naruto sneered.

"And it also seems that you were the one trying to seduce her."

_I can't resit,_

_Before you go tell me this,_

_Was it worth it,_

_Was she worth this._

He smiled then. A cold, bitter smile that sent chills down Neji's back.

"And before I kick you out of my house, I would like to know one thing. Was it worth it Neji? Was one night worth the three years we had spent together?" he asked.

_No, no, no, no_

Neji shook his head, lovely white eyes downcast.

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

_You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me._

"Naruto?" called a completely different voice.

"Naruto, are you there?" asked Sasuke as he entered the room.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Because. I have to tell you how I really feel. Now that you and Neji broke up, I can finally tell you. I love you. I have for the past two years. I know it is to early for you to date again after what that dirt bag did to you," Neji growled at being called something so degrading, "but I just wanted to tell you, I am here for you."

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no_

Naruto blinked, his eyes watering.

"Really?" he asked the Uchiha.

"Yes, really." The black eyed man took two steps forward, embracing the blonde.

_Baby and you might still have me.._

**Fin**

what do ya think? And I don't know, maybe a sequel if you guys want? Let me know, thanks!

-Nemo-hime


End file.
